


Surrounded in Your Love

by ade2819



Series: At Your Heart I Am [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Frigga's A+ Parenting, Good Peter, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Thor, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is Loki's Son, more tags to come, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ade2819/pseuds/ade2819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Stiles doesn't use his name. All his life its caused him nothing but problems. When he was little his Mama used to protect him from the monster that would come after him. Now that she's gone the only thing he can really do is lock his name in a tiny box... never to be seen again.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until a dead body is found in the woods. Suddenly Mama's secrets are all coming together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a spur of the moment thing.

They met in a bar.

Loki had run away once again from his demeaning father and arrogant brother. The latter of which had him out for blood, though that was besides his ailment. Depression was crumbling him. 

In a fit of madness, Loki had swore to take all of Asgard from its arrogant advisors, greedy administers, and war-hungry King. Because that's all Asgard was. (He had been punished severly for that particular comment.) Having not seen his children in nearly four centuries had Loki at his most deranged and uncivilized.

So now, Loki was plotting. Plotting for his children's lives, plotting to get what he always wanted, plotting for his own good. He didn't plan to take over Asgard because the Æsir would never accept him as king. Creating submission from them would take centuries, centuries he didn't have.

Loki just wanted his children and nothing more. Loki wanted the normal life being the Prince of Asgard didn't allow. For his children, Loki wanted a small home, with a loving family, for everyone to enjoy. For his children Loki wanted peace. He wanted a place where Fenris and Slepnir could run freely without restriction. A place where Hel wouldn't have to hide her scars. And a place where Jörmungandr could swim to his heart's content. 

There was said to be a spell, that would change their fate. But in order for the spell to work he needed a free child of his own. He had a plan to save them all. Slipping into a woman's form she trecked the familiar path to her favorite Midgardian tavern, Hell's Glass. Midgardian men were bigger wenches then the whores in the Asgardian taverns. There, she would surely find a man willing to spread his seed. 

Of course the first few suitors we're not worthy of the power a Lokison or Lokidottír may have. They were drunkards and their intelligence was lower than the Midgardian beasts. 

One man was falling over himself to try and seduce Loki into a night alone. Another spilled his drink on the short black dress she wore. A third try to feel under her dress and Loki wasn't going to have that. She hefted her knee up ready to hit him where all men hurt. Sadly before she could deliver her swift and cruel justice a young handsome man pulled the beast off of her. 

WotH 

They met in a bar. 

The bar wasn't even that great. John could remember that. A small dive bar on the poor side of San Diego, it was the only thing John could afford. The women there were looser than a old man Hutchison's grip but it was for good times. 

Jonusz Stilinski was celebrating his graduation from the police academy with a bunch of others. The boys have been happy to get out of stuffing training facility. And drinking and partying it was exactly what they needed. One problem, John wasn't really the partying type. 

Of course liquid courage was always helpful when confronted by a beautiful woman, much like the one standing across the room. John remembered her clearly because she had been the only woman dressed even remotely classy. Her dress was short but not too short, tight but not too tight and black. For a second, John had been sure she was a figment of his imagination. 

A man was flirting with her but she seems quite disgusted. When he spilled his drink on her, she seemed ready to burst. Luckily, John pulled him away and was able to get her off of him before any real damage could be done. 

"I believe the young lady wants you to leave," John said with a confidence he didn't feel. 

"Hey look, I was here first, go find your own lay," the man slurred with great struggle. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the way the woman looked at him, but John couldn't control himself and it suddenly his fist was in the drunkard in the face. 

WotH 

Loki didn't understand what she was doing at this point. The man in the tavern had defended a thing that may not exist, (or at the very least had existed in centuries) Loki's honor. And in such a foolish way. 

Honestly, Midgardians were too much to deal with at times. Throwing their fists like the Æsir, it was too much like being in Thor's presence in Loki's opinion. So why was Loki here? In this crummy little dinner with the very man who had done such a foolish thing. 

Loki knows in hindsight, following him to this place probably wasn't good on her mental health. Loki just sat back and watched as a waitress fretted for the man before her. Tenderly touching his head, fiddling with his bloodied lip and shirt and overall making the experience more than it needed to be. It took her a minute but Loki realized the tightening in her chest was from anger at the man and the waitress. Was the man not here for Loki? Why was he so wrapped up in this blonde simpleton? More importantly, why did it bother Loki so much?

Loki watched on agitatedly waiting for this woman to leave. The man thanked her by name so Loki let her intrusion slide, the two were obviously close. Killing the girl would obviously upset him and regrettably, Loki didn't want to do that. Still that didn't make her any less aggravated with the man.

"You do understand that I was more than capable of handling that myself, right," Loki asked with the usual arrogance she carried. 

The man sat across from her with an ice pack on his head looking quite sheepish. "Yea, stepping in probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do," the man spoke in a voice almost contrite. "Although it did get you to talk to me." 

Loki stared at the man for half a second before sighing, "Yes in hindsight, I suppose it was a good plan." For some reason Loki could not resist a smirk at the large grin the man gave her. 

The man put his ice pack on the table between them to hold out his hand "I'm John. Stilinski."At the raise of Loki's manicured eyebrow John sighed. "It's Polish," he said by way of explanation. 

Loki shook his hand, her mind already supplying her with a fake name "Claudia Odinson." This time, John raised his eyebrows. "Its Icelandic."


	2. It's Complicated, I Think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki could deal with things set in stone. Loki could deal with uncertainty. Loki could not however deal with his past. That, was complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was literally supposed to be a two second thing but ao3 kept crashing on me also i have no idea where im going with this so if you guise could give me some ideas that would be great. should i skip right into stiles or should i continue with the sheriff and loki. should the sheriff know immediately or should he find out after some years.
> 
> No mind control was used in the making of this fic

It's funny how one of the first thing John ask her is about her family. After only knowing each other for the three hours it had taken for the bar fight to end, for them to get to the dinner, and for the two to eat something, they were already getting into the serious issues. Really the only thing she can do is smile and whisper "It's complicated." Well, wasn't that the understatement of the year.

John had talked for hours, about his mother who had practically raised him by herself. His father had been stationed in Vietnam for 18 of his 23 years of life, "To this day, I admire him, but I always felt like she was more of a superhero than my father." 

"Is that why you are not with them today?" 

"No, my parents were here earlier but they got tired some, ya know. It just felt a little like a slap in the face that they didn't want to celebrate with me, especially my father, I thought he would be proud." 

That, Loki could relate to. "Families can be a struggle to keep together. I know that from my own experience. Fathers especially, can be something of an enigma. My own father was a bit on the abusive side, but it seemed to only affect me." 

"Really," John asked surprised. "Was it serious?"

"No, but I spent my entire life living in my brother's shadow. For years I desperately tried everything I could to get approve from him, going above and beyond what was expected of me. That wasn't hard considering no one expected much from me. Still, no one showed me much affection. My brother and his friends would tease, harass would be a better word I suppose, me unto the point of making me sick. Most days I was cleaning up my own cuts and bruises."

"Was it really that bad?" The young man whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"My family is... almost uncivilized. The only acceptable form is battle, it was... barbaric to say the least. Most days my father would watch on to my beatings in almost amusement. It was his way of telling them it was ok."

"What about your mother," John asked when Loki paused.

"My mother didn't have the spine to disagree with my father. She walked away from it all, washed her hands clean of it all." Loki's voice was sharp and unforgiving.

Anger suddenly consumed Loki. Her mother was such a sore subject. All her life she had seen Frigga care for Thor with a loving mother's hand, all Loki ever got was disappointment and shame. Hiding any and all hatred for that woman was hard. How could a mother hate a being that came from her own body? Why did it have to be Loki? What had he done wrong? He had promised himself a long time ago that he would never be like them. He would be good to all of his children. 

"Forgive me, my mother is a....sore subject." Loki sighed, "She was supposed to love me and all she did was ignore and neglect." 

"Alright then, we don't have to talk about her." John said with a goofy smile. "Come on Rebecca's only tolerating us because I've known her since diapers anyway. Let's go, I know a place that can take your mind off of complicated." 

John pulled Loki into the woods a few blocks away from the dingy dinner. Loki stopped a few steps into the forest. 

"You do realize I am wearing heeled boots rights," she asked in an almost condescending voice. 

"Don't worry we're not going far," he replied without so much as a look back at her. 

Loki sighed, looking back at the edge of the street she realized she had two choices. She could very well say no and just move on with her life. Maybe she would find a man who wouldn't care if she got pregnant, or one that would leave. She would never see or hear wind of John Stilinski again. Raising a child alone would be hard work, Loki had never really experienced a consistent work ethic like it. All her other children had been taken from her at an early age and she almost never saw them again, least of all together. The only problem was, she knew all of this. Loki had been fully prepared to raise any children resulting from a rendezvous in secret. As crazy as it seemed, this man was subtly changing her plans. With that realization in mind Loki knew she had to get out of the situation, this man shouldn't be registering on any radar Loki had. Slowly, she turned around ready to go- 

"Claudia," the fake name startled Loki out of her daze "Com'on," the boy insisted, the shining smile preventing her from leaving. 

WotH 

John had walked ten steps past the brush before he came upon the place he wanted. The smile on his face was straining to keep in place but it was worth it. This woman, Claudia, just had an air of mysterious regal about her. It was the type of thing John had only read about in the novels he secretly read (and if it ever got out he would deny it with the passion of 16 suns) in his free time. How could he have been so lucky? Not only did she not abandon him at the bar for acting like a drunken idiot, she was still here now. There were walls, sure, a sea of walls and secrets, but they had just met so he didn't blame her for not spilling her guts. 

Speaking of water, the two had stopped walking when they came to a small waterfall hidden in the brush. It streamed down gracefully and quietly almost as a silent angel on the warm summer night. Somehow, it managed to form a perfect circle. There was a pool surrounding the waterfall, the pool was deep enough and big enough to swim in. The moon's light reflected on the water making the pool glow. Even the cave under the fall was unusually bright.

"What do you think?" John whispered, when Claudia stepped next to him

"It is beautiful, I will admit," she whispered. "This is where you take all your girls, no?" 

"Nah, just you." 

John couldn't contain his smile and he grabbed her hand dragging her to the front of the waterfall. When Claudia stepped forward and began to pull her dress off, John became nervous. Jesus, the woman wasn't even wearing a bra. Trying to preserve her modesty, John turned his head. God did that hurt. He wanted nothing more than to look at her supple curves, but his mother raised him better than that. 

"You brought me here to swim, no?" Claudia smiled slickly waiting for the man to answer, not even bothering to cover herself. 

"Yeah," he said dazed while the beautiful woman submerged herself in the cool water. 

Without a second warning, John pulled his shirt, shoes and socks off quickly. Claudia was already chest deep in the water waiting for him. The smile she gave him couldn't be described as less than completely seductive. Slowly he slipped in beside her treading the gentle waves. His hands automatically went to find her, pulling her deeper into the water. For some time the two played in the water splashing about and giggling to each other. Claudia's grim smile from the restaurant had faded and this was the happiest he had seen her all evening. 

Claudia swam until she was under the waterfall's cave. There the water was shallow and they were able to stand still chest deep. The moon provided light for them to see each other. Grabbing at her hips, John kissed Claudia with a daring smile. When she pulled away Claudia grabbed at his hands and moved them up until they were on her breasts. Seeming to get the idea, John played with them a little bit, tweaking at the nipples until she moaned loud and hard. 

Claudia threw her head back and the exposed neck compelled John to kiss her neck. John could feel the erection in his pants grow harder and harder. It was becoming more difficult to be a gentleman. But it seemed Claudia wasn't too keen on it either. 

"Svass," her voice soft and enchanting, "Why must you hold back?" 

And with that, it began. The ancient sensual dance of power and submission. Before John really knew what was happening, Claudia had lost her panties and his own underwear had been stripped. The night was long and they spent all of it wrapped in each others arms writhing in passion and heat. 

WotH 

For the first time in years Loki actually felt the need to sleep. Here he was two weeks after meeting John with the need to sleep. His body had already begun to prepare itself for the coming of a new life. That, though was not a guaranteed positive pregnancy test. This could only just be a start. Still, Loki found himself excited for the coming of his new child. It had truly been so long since Loki had been with a child of his own. 

Two days after meeting John, Loki had bought an apartment close to the police department John would be working in. He had met John a number of times for courting reasons. The two had found they enjoyed each other's company enough to meet in public places. Claudia had met many of John's police friends and they were all friendly (if not a little teasing) towards her. As of yet Loki hadn't met Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski. Quite frankly he felt like it would be too much like meeting his own parents. So for the most part they kept their romance on the down low. 

When he was alone, Loki would slip into his male form, and set up wards to keep Heimdall from seeing him. It was a surprise that the gatekeeper hadn't already sent Thor his way. He must've seen the deeds Loki was committing. Perhaps, the Allfather truly didn't care enough to have Loki watched, which at this point was perfectly alright. John had slowly snuck his way into Loki's thoughts (and though he wouldn't admit it, his heart as well) it would be a shame to lose him prematurely. There had been a day where John had stayed over but other than that the two had kept it strictly platonic, well mostly. Loki smirked and thought about the orgasm he had experienced at John's hand in the kitchen. Lying on his back he smiled and thought about the future he had clearly planned out in his head. This time though, John stood with him as the children played around them. It was good, right before he fell asleep he felt he tiny flutter of new life's magic inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda looking for a beta because people actually liked this story
> 
> this is the waterfall: http://www.screensaver.com/download/Screensavers/Living-Waterfalls-2-Screensaver


	3. Moving Forward

Of course when John is least expecting it, this happens. Claudia was beautiful, intelligent, and elegant. They had long discussions about everything and nothing at all. She barely spoke about herself but seemed to want to know every detail about his life. It was peaceful between them. They were working it out. They hadn't been...intimate since the first night but John found he was ok with that. 

She was fun to be around. Claudia knew how to make a man talk for hours with little prompting. Her very gaze made John spill anything she requested. John want to please her, but he found that it was relaxing especially after a long day at the precinct. Besides like he said, she was great to be around and not bad to look at either. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were so pert and her ass couldn't have been more rounded or firm. God did Claudia know how to use that, and geez when she was in the midst of an orga... 

"Stilinski!" The front desk secretary Sally Ludlow called after him. "Hey Space Cadet, you left us for a bit. Whatcha thinkin' so hard about?" She was smiling like she always was when she spoke to John. He'd tried to nip her crush in the bud but she was persistent. Sally had been friends with John since grade school when her parents moved from Colorado. Being the new girl in town made her susceptible to bullying. John had befriended her on her first day and had somewhat protected her from it, causing the crush. And it was sixteen years in the making. 

"Nothing, just thinking about Claudia is all" John said with the biggest smile. "We went to a small market place yesterday." Sally's smile dropped as quickly as it came. 

"Oh." She said with a slight grimace, "What's so special about her?" 

"Sal-" 

"No, I don't understand. You and I, we have chemistry, we could work! Certainly more than that flighty little-" 

_"That's Enough Sal!"_ John stood up and walked towards the break room. "God! Why can't you just leave this alone?" 

He had been hoping she wouldn't follow but no such luck. This had been happening every other day now since he had met Claudia. Sally seemed to think she was going to talk John out of his relationship. 

"John com'on, you and I want the same things. Stability and comfort. _She_ wants fantasy and adventure. You and I both know you don't want that. And I know she isn't going to stay here. No way, she'll feel like a caged bird in this small town. She's not going to stay, in fact I think she's using you to have her fun until she moves on. Why can't you just let her go?" 

"Well Ludlow maybe it is what I want, you wouldn't know that now would you!" John exclaimed angrily, but slowly began to calm down. 

"Sally, you and I have been friends for a long time. But we've only ever been friends, why do you keep insisting on more? I'm in _love_ with Claudia and no one else. Me and you, it's _never_ going to change! In fact there is no you and me. Just Claudia and myself. I didn't want to be this harsh but you've forced my hand. Please stop this." 

John went back to his desk without a glance back. He was so aggravated with everything. Just when he was having a good day someone had to ruin it. Why did this have to happen, now he was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He could never catch a break. Geez at this point all he wanted was to see Claudia. Of course he knew that was going to be impossible. Claudia had been under the weather for the past couple of days. 

Just like that, he was back to focusing on Claudia and what could possible be wrong with her. _'I hope she's ok.'_

WotH 

One month. That was a sufficient time period for a woman to realize she was pregnant. The spark of magic had become jolts. The young child was getting stronger, his magic would be a great complement to Loki's own. Maybe it was the magic that was making him so sick. Thrice she had been sick since last week and just this morning she had been at the toilet seat twice that much. John had seen her the day before, she had been sick and he had been worried about her. 

This was exciting to Claudia. Her body was starting to prepare itself for the child growing. While motherhood would be hard, this is what she wanted, her children. Leaving John out of the equation wasn't an option anymore. He had come to truly enjoy Claudia's company and while he wasn't ready for a family, he would be there. Loki's child would have a set a parents instead of just one. This one would be different. John was everything a father should be, kind, compassionate and stable. He was the perfect complement to Loki's own mischief and chaos. Together they would make a beautifully well rounded child. Together they would raise a family, with a few twists. Claudia put her hand on the child and smiled. 

_'Soon,'_ she thought, _'Soon, you're brothers and sister will be with us.'_ The spell would require the bonding of all of her children. That in and of itself was something beautiful to her. They would always know where the others were and if they were safe. They would protect each other and keep the others in line. 

Claudia sat on her bathroom floor waiting for her most recent nausea to pass. This young child was rough and wild yet at times he was as gentle as John. The perfect mix of the two of them. She smiled, this is what she wanted. This child, and that man is what she pictured for her future. He was too honorable to leave her with a bastard child, he would marry her. 

Now the only thing, Claudia had to worry about was what to name her new child. John would want something Polish but Claudia knew the child would need a name to protect himself. Something to keep him safe. Maybe they could compromise. He would be named warrior which would manifest his power for protection, to himself and to others. He would always have protection, and there would always be someone watching over him. Even when there was no one in physical sight. Claudia already knew that she was going to have to start teaching the young one almost immediately. There would be no room for error. 

Claudia pats her stomach, _'This young warrior will be the one that lived'_ she thought. There will never be anything that conquers the child or any of her other children. Never again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza it's been a long time sorry about that I'll try to be more frequent with updates  
> Still looking for a beta
> 
> This chapter would've been out sooner but the stupid account kept deleting it on me.  
> Hopefully after next chapter I'll have Stiles. I don't know if I should continue though.


	4. Chapter 4

_Change the fate unfairly given_  
_The child untouched by home will_  
_Right the wrong unfairly written_  
_Four children and a fifth shall be free_  
_Through this spell followed_  
_Death lets one child go_  
_In return of a human body_  
_The other three remain trapped_  
_Until rescue come forth_

Loki had completed the first part of her mission. She was having a child free of Asgard's influence. Now she had to move on into the next step. She was reading the spell over and over again just to be sure of what was next. Loki's son Fenrir had been dead for some time now, and while his daughter ruled the dead, Hel could do nothing to bring her younger brother out. His body's original energy and signature were long lost to time. Loki would have to send his essence into another child, essentially he would be reincarnating his son. 

For weeks Loki suffered with a dilemma. In order to transport Fenrir's soul into the realm of the living, someone would have to provide an infant's body. Being a mother and father both, Loki knew he would have trouble stealing the soul of an innocent child. Plus, his daughter would never forgive him (which, in reality, was what really bothered him). Like always Loki was trying to find a loophole. In the meantime, John had told him about a new couple moving to the Hills. A young nurse and an FBI agent wanting to raise their child away from the big cities. John was worried about the young woman; he could see the signs of a restless drunk. 

_____ 

This doctor's appointment was just a checkup. The child was only a month and a half along, but Claudia wanted everything to go smoothly. Of course, Loki would be able to sense any stress to her child better than any machine these Midgardian healers had on display, but it had been John’s suggestion that she get checked out after being sick for so long. When she walked into the office, a woman speeding down the halls brushed into Claudia. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm trying to do fifteen different things at once." The woman said. 

In those few seconds Loki examined her with different eyes. She was the daughter of 2nd generation Americans who had stressed education as an important aspect of all life. However, the parents had not stressed the importance of a partner that valued her, and thus this woman was with a man who showed her no respect and constantly put her down. It did not help that the man was cheating on her with her sister and her best friend. The wife knew and was in the process of cutting ties to both women. They had been married for less than two years and the marriage was already on the verge of downfall. This woman had a sort of tiredness and weariness in her eyes that Loki had only seen in the women trapped in a loveless obligatory marriage on Asgard. However, the woman had filled her days with gossiping about her neighbors in order to make herself feel better

”No trouble, really,” Claudia said to the woman “I am on my way to see Dr. Lilic, would you mind pointing me in the right direction?” 

”Oh! Sure, absolutely I was actually on my way there right now,” The nurse said and directed Claudia into the right direction. “I am so sorry about bumping into you. I have had such a strange couple of days, did you hear about the family in the car crash on the highway out of town?” 

”No I did not,” Claudia said in a tone that should’ve told the told the woman she didn’t care. Unfortunately, the woman did not get the hint. 

”A family of five, here as tourists, got into a major accident on the freeway out of town. Both the parents were killed at the scene and the triplets they are in critical condition. Comas. Two boys and a girl…. Those poor kids. Social Services has been here three times in the last week trying to find relatives of these kids but we don’t know anything about them. Nobody wants to claim them and they have been here for the past week and a half with no signs of waking up,” the nurse shook her head and sighed “I’ve been assigned as their nurse and I have no idea how to stay unattached.” 

Now Loki’s curiosity had been peeked. Triplets, a girl and two boys with no parents… now doesn’t that sound like an opportunity? If Loki could determine if the soul had left these children, then he could use their bodies to return his children to him. 

The nurse had brought Claudia to the right area and then turned to her and smiled “Well this is where I leave you, thank you for the talk I really needed it.” 

Claudia returning smile was slick and sneaky, “No, thank you for this, you’ve saved me a lot of time looking for something that seemed impossible to find.” 

_____ 

After Claudia had finished her appointment, Loki went wondering the halls of the hospital. She let loose a small tendril of magick to find the specific place he was looking for. The room was conveniently placed in a corner in the hall. With a quick glance around the hall, she slipped inside. As she passed the threshold, the clothes she wore melted into a feminine version of her armor. The green and gold shimmered even in the lack of light. 

There were three beds in the room, each child was connected to at least two machines. Seeing these children touched her heart in a way that wasn’t normal for Loki. somehow, he knew it was the child growing inside of him. The child already saw these children as his family, which made Loki feel happiness and sadness because that meant that the children’s souls had already passed on. These children had barely lived and already they were snatched to Helheim. 

Loki tried to look at these children through her different eye and saw exactly what she wanted to see. The young boy on the far right closest to the closed window, he was the one with the most machines. A quick look into his aura showed that the nurses thought he was the one least likely to make it. Even with her magic it would take weeks, maybe even months, for this child to heal. Just looking at the child though, Loki could see the spirit of Fenrir in this young boy’s face. His hair was jet black and his skin was pale, much like Loki’s own. Much like Fenrir’s own in his human form. His aura told Loki that his eyes were a piercing golden. 

Yes. This child would be first. 

_____ 

Pregnant. An eight-letter word that had quite literally stopped John in his tracks. They had been intimate only once yet they were now expecting a child. When Claudia asked him to come over this was not what he had been expecting to happen. She told him that she would be keeping the child and he could have as much or as little interaction with them as he wanted. In the matter of one hour his whole life had changed, now he was going to be a father with a woman he barely knew. That being said all wasn't lost. Even though he didn’t know everything about her, he couldn’t help but be excited. He was going to be a father with this woman who he was slowly falling in love with. 

Yes, of course this threw a wench (more like a car engine) in his plans for the future but he would never condemn his child for the way they came into the world. In fact, he planned to be a better father than his own, he would always be there for his children and he would never make them feel unwanted. 

”How far along are you?” John said in a neutral tone making a great effort to keep his face blank. Despite knowing the answer, he needed the confirmation. 

”Three months, give or take a week.” She answered just as blankly, he could see her face and she was watching him closely waiting for his reaction. 

“I’m going to be a father.” Before he could contain himself, John grabbed Claudia around the waist and twirled her around. 

Loki could barely conceal the shock on his feminine face. He knew that John wouldn’t be angry about this sensitive change, but she hadn’t expected to see genuine joy at it. This was an interesting development that would make this plan all the smoother. _‘Oh how exciting’_ Loki thought and smiled at John when he put her down. _’This could really be my chance for a family.’_

The future parents sat on the cough to iron out all the details. They decided to wait to tell others until they had secured a place together. John wanted to move her into a house that would have enough room for their small family. He also wanted Claudia to meet his parents before they decided to get married. Maturely they both decided, even if they found they weren’t compatible they would still try to work it out for the sake of their child. In the back of her mind, Loki could tell that this was going to work. There was absolutely no way that she would let this man slip away from her. Now the only thing for Claudia to do is meet the Stilinski’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. Here we are. Two years later. OK look, a lot happened, I graduated high school and started college in a whirlwind and life has been extremely difficult. I will try to get back to this ASAP. Hopefully it won't be another 2 years before the next update.


End file.
